


A hand to the throne.

by SmokeyJazz



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Apologies, DJIMMI BECOMES KING, Fluff and Humor, I'll add more throughout the story, Inkwell isle 2, Lovey Dovey, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Potty words, Royalty, Sugarlands, WORK IN PROGRESS STILL, awkward moments, bad launguage, eh maybe this will be deleted soon idk, kingdom au, little bit of heartbreaks, little bit of kinky tension, potty language, throne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyJazz/pseuds/SmokeyJazz
Summary: Bonnie's been queen for a while. But now she acquires a king by her side.EDIT- This fanfiction is still a work in progress so keep in mind I will probably edit or delete a few chapters.





	1. New requirements for the throne.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! Soo my au for bonbon; the kingdom au! So Lawrence is just an oc i've made for this perfect position.

Queen of the sugarlands. That title sounds very sober doesn’t it?    
  


BonBon always carried out her duties to the best she can do, for her kingdom, her subjects. She had her strict rules, her legacy that her family had left down for many generations. And now she has the throne and has to lead her people. 

 

When she was little, she had been so carefree about her position and the throne. She didn’t really give a single care for being queen when she was ready to take the crown. But now that she has grown older and her mother has pass away, she learned she had to take responsibilities in her own hands and do her best to keep her kingdom strong just like her mother wanted. 

 

BonBon gently picked up the whipped-cream filled cone and placed in on her head, behind her bun that had been delicately put up. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled softly. While doing so, she glanced up at the big, golden-framed portrait of her mother sitting in a comfortable position with her hands folded on her lap. Her expression was sober. BonBon’s lip twitched a little as she clenched her fist, hesitantly. 

 

“Good morning mother.” She greeted, firmly. “I won’t let them down.” 

 

She did a slow bow before brushing off her dress, grabbing her candy cane and walking out of the master bedroom. 

 

**Later** ~*~

 

“Your majesty…I have some…bad news to tell you.” One of the candy administrators nervously confirmed to the queen. 

 

“Yes what is it, Mrs. Cinnabun?” BonBon asked while scribbling a bunch of names in her one of many signed papers.    
  
“L-Lawrence wants to set up a meeting with you, y...your highness!” 

 

BonBon hummed, not facing the cinnamon bun. She went back to looking at her papers.

  
“Hm...tell him I’m not in the mood to go to another one.” The queen finally answered as she continued to flip through her papers, sipping her hot tea. 

 

Mrs. Cinnabun gulped. She shakily held his clipboard, nervously sweating as she said her next order.

  
“B-But Madam BonBon…” Mrs. Cinnabon started up nervously. “-He demands a-another meeting!” 

BonBon spat out her tea at this point. 

 

“WHAT?” She responded like smoke leaking out from a dragon’s clenched teeth as she turned her head towards her. “So he  _ demanding  _ me now huh?” 

 

“Y-Yes, your highness….” 

 

BonBon handed her papers to one of her butlers as she slowly walked to her throne and flopped down in it. She ran her hand down her face as she sighed. 

 

“Ok. Fine. Schedule me a meeting at 5:00 pm with Lawrence please.” BonBon finally ordered as she groaned. She patted her chin with her finger as she averted her eyes and smirked. “And tell him to go fuck himself.” 

 

“Y-yes your highness...I’ll send at least...one of those messages to him, if that last part was a-an order.”    
  


She waved it off, signaling her to leave. As he did so, she sighed once more and layed back in her throne. She sat there for a few moments before rubbing her face, cracking her knuckles and getting up.

 

Samual Lawrence. He worked with the devil, was a rich fella. He was also Bonbon’s mother’s administrator assistant. He left that position a while ago once her mother has passed away. And yes he wasn’t made out of candy but he was a demotic motherfucker. 

 

**5:00 pm.**

 

Steam was flowing right out of the hot cup of tea that was sitting on the long table. BonBon picked it up by the handle and went to sipping it. She looked at the person sitting at the opposite side. He stared at her with his indignant expression. BonBon looked him in the eye as she placed her cup down. Lawrence looked as dirty rich as he usually was. His rose colored blazer covering his red vest, the black bowtie, his greyish black hair, always smoking a cigar from his lips. He rarely smiled and Bonbon always knew rejection was not a word in his vocabulary. Yet here he was, staring at her with the displeased look on his disgusted face. 

 

“So Lawrence, tell me why you’re wasting 10 minutes so far in my life.” BonBon started, breaking the silence. 

 

“Well, your highness…” Lawrence took out a folder and slid it to the queen. “You see, there is a very good reason why I asked you to be here.” 

 

BonBon looked in the folder and took out a few papers. She flipped through them while she listened to Lawrence’s explanation.

 

“The law states that from the next 12 years, if there is no male ruler known as  _ king _ , the queen must resign from her position and throne.” Lawrence continued.

BonBon paused. She looked at the man and chuckled softly.

 

“Resign? From the throne? Just because my kingdom doesn’t have a king?” She scoffed. 

 

Lawrence cleared his throat as he sticked the cigar from his mouth into the small wooden container next to him. 

 

“Well..yes-” 

 

“Listen here Lawrence.” BonBon interrupted. She rested her chin on her folded hands while looking at the man straight in his dark sober eyes. “I’ve been ruling my kingdom for 15 years now. I’ve hit through financial issues, fist fights, lies, burns, doubts, and shit bags just. Like. You. And yet my kingdom stands through it all. Yes we’re rough around the edges but we’re standing. I’ve had to get my people through a lot of things, even when they’re on the very brink of their hopes, they believe in me and I am not going to let them down. So if you think I need a king, you’re wrong because I’m perfectly standing as a strong ruler.” 

 

Silence filled the room. BonBon knew that would’ve shut him up about the law as she smirked while sipping her tea. Lawrence tapped his fingers against the tabletop. He sighed. 

 

“Your majesty, with all due respect, I don’t think you know…” Lawrence started a little bit quieter this time. 

  
BonBon hummed as she quirked an eye at him. “Hm?” 

 

“If you don’t have a king ruling your kingdom by next week, The queen’s administrator assistant takes that position!”  Lawrence snapped. “That means I will BECOME KING!” 

  
He slammed his papers down on the table. BonBon felt her stomach drop. She hesitated to speak, but recovered quickly after clearing her throat and keeping her cool. 

 

“That is absurd! This can’t be true!” She snapped back. 

 

Lawrence tightened his tie as he sat back down and smirked at the queen. He scoffed.

 

“Ah, watch yourself, your highness. The law IS true, next week I shall become the ruler of your pathetic little sugar kingdom. And the fortune your family holds will do nicely as I tear that ridiculous fucking carnival down and maybe….use it for better things.” Lawrence finally finished as he picked up his papers and started heading towards the door. 

  
“I suggest you enjoy your time...while it lasted your highness.  Au revoir” The man waved as he chuckled, closing the big door behind him, leaving BonBon alone in the room. 

 

She sat down and ran her hand over her hair. She looked through the papers and screamed. 

 

“AGHH! FUCKING ASS HOLE!!” She screamed as she threw the papers at the floor. 

 

**That evening~*~**

 

BonBon brushed her hair while looking at the mirror. She glanced up at the portrait of her mother again. Then back at the papers laying on her dresser. 

 

“Oh mother...I’m so sorry.” BonBon sobbed while putting the brush next to the papers. “I don’t know what to do...I don’t want to let my people down!” 

 

She stared up at the portrait. Her mother, smiling softly. It was like she was looking right at BonBon. The queen wiped her tear away and clenched her fist again.

 

“No...I’m not letting him win that easily.” She whispered to herself. “I just have to find a king. Someone who’s willing to help rule the kingdom…” 

  
She walked over to the bocany and opened the doors. She looked over the railing to see the whole carnival. It was dark. Quiet. It was sometimes unsettling. BonBon glanced at grim’s castle, then to Beppi’s rollercoaster, Djimmi’s tent. She thought about Sally.

_ (Of course she’d make a great king but the law calls for a male ruler. Damn royalty)  _ BonBon thought to herself. She also noticed she was blushing a little, thinking about it. 

 

_ (Grim doesn’t really stand good for royalty. Don’t wanna put all that pressure on him…) _ BonBon continued.    
  
She sighed, walking back into her room and closing the doors. She flopped onto her bed.

  
_ (I’ll just sleep it off for tonight. Maybe I should talk to my “knights” about it) _ She thought once more before turning off the light beside her bed and resting her head against the soft, fluffy pillow. 

 

_ (A king.) _

 


	2. Unsure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here’s my suggestion; Go for a guy who knows how to talk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again fellas! Sorry, had to delete that last chapter because it didn't really fit with what the next course of action was. SOOO! NEW chapter.

It wasn’t always this way.

 

BonBon had mixed up opinions about her family’s history. As ridiculous as it was, it was...kinda funny, she thought. 

 

From her parents, to aunties and uncles, to her grandparents, they all seem to have husbands in some sort of way. Her family always has tried to be the perfect little kingdom they were, well...at least tried to at least. They all carried down the throne one by one, and they all served their duties and responsibilities to the best of their limits to make a wonderful, perfect kingdom. The  _ best  _ kingdom. 

 

Until finally...came Baroness Von Bon Bon. 

 

She never really wanted to settle for absolute  _ perfection _ but she did do her best on whatever was important to her on a daily basis. Like the time she and Beppi would have “Who can hit the targets right in the middle best contest” or “Who can throw the hardest ball to the bottles contest” It was always a close tie. 

 

_ Flashback~ _

 

_ “HEY DJIMMI, TELL US WHO’S OBVIOUSLY THE WINNER AT THROWING THE HARDEST.” _

 

_ “It’s a tie..! I really don’t know why I should care about this!”  _

 

_ Present~ _

 

BonBon giggled at that moment. She cleared her throat and sat up straight in her chair. Though, she did do the best on a daily basis. She always was a competitive one. That’s one thing she definitely carried down from her parents. 

 

**_Knock knock_ **

 

BonBon was snapped out of her thoughts just like that. She stood up, brushed off her gown and trotted to the door to open it. When she did, she stood for a moment, confused before the voice below her cleared her throat nervously. 

 

“Oh, yes what is it, Mrs. Cinnabon?” BonBon asked, politely while keeping her sober look. 

 

“S-Sir Lawrence just told me you’re going t-to resign your position, M-Madam BonBon…” Mrs. Cinnabon answered, nervously sweating and stammering.

 

“Well, that’s the case if I don’t have a king by next week, friday.” BonBon confirmed as she held the door tightly behind her. She can feel herself gripping on it’s chocolate edges. 

  
“I-Is there anything I...I can help you with t-then, y-your grace?” The cinnamon bun asked, trembling a little with the fear she already has. 

 

BonBon sighed. She looked behind her then back at her administrative assistant. 

  
“No. Thank you for asking me though” BonBon answered as a bit of severe escaping from her tone. “Is that all you wanted to tell me?” 

 

“U-Um! W-well….” Mrs. Cinnabon hesitated. “I j-just want to know...i-if our kingdom w-will be ok….y-your majesty. I wish I-I could d-do more….t-to help you with the s-situation.” 

  
BonBon hesitated at that question. Her face dropped a little with her stern look. She did her best to remain focused and calm about the situation, they were currently in. She decided, if she wanted to keep her kingdom safe and calm about everything, she was going to have to make a choice. She decided to keep it a secret for now and not tell her subjects about the problem. At least not now until BonBon settles a bit of things. She can’t put all that pressure on her subjects yet. 

 

“Y-yes, everything will be fine. I promise.” BonBon finally answered, feeling like she was going to break a piece off the door at this point.    
  
“A-alright...if you say so you’re m-majesty...We b-believe in you.” Mrs. Cinnabon permitted. She hesitated nervously before bowing and starting to walk off. “S-sorry for the interruption!” 

 

Right when she was a few steps from her door, BonBon still stood there. 

  
“Oh, Mrs. Cinnabon?” BonBon called out like she just figured out something.

 

Mrs. Cinnabon turned around quickly as BonBon grabbed her attention very sudden. 

 

“Y-Yes your majesty?” Mrs. Cinnabon asked, urgently yet still uptight. 

 

“T...Thank you for...helping. You’re doing the best you can, and that’s what matters. Even if...I might be getting replaced.” BonBon answered. “I’ve just been going through a rough time...Im sorry If Im not being the best ruler right now.” 

 

“O-Of course not your h-higness!” Mrs Cinnabon responded like she felt a little offended yet surprised. “I think...Y-You’re...a great ruler! I-it’s Sir L-Lawrence that’s p-putting all this..pressure on u-us…”    
  


BonBon hesitated for a moment as she noticed Mrs. Cinnabon was blushing a little bit. BonBon felt herself blushing too now that she hears it. She cleared her throat. 

  
“That’s good to hear…” BonBon finally said before giving her a sincere smile and nodding. 

“You’re dismissed.”

 

Mrs. Cinnabon nodded and quickly scampered off through the hall as BonBon closed the door.  

  
The Baroness sighed and sat back down in her chair. 

_ _ BonBon thought as she glanced up at the portrait of her mother. 

 

_ (If we don’t. We’re doomed.)  _

 

**_The next morning…_ **

 

“Tea?” 

 

BonBon sat quietly. She smiled softly before nodding politely and watched as the genie poured the hot liquid in the floating cup. He glanced at her for a moment then passed her the tea. 

  
“You seem not yourself this morning your majesty, what’s the matter?” Djimmi asked with a little snappiness in his tone. 

 

“Oh...it’s- It’s nothing.” BonBon answered, struggling to keep her smile up. “I’m just a little tired.”

 

The genie sat down in his usual position and levitated a book, flipping through the pages. 

 

“Are you sure it’s nothing more than... _ tired? _ ” Djimmi asked. 

 

BonBon nodded. She sighed as she sipped on her tea. Beppi was with them as well. Not drinking any tea, neither bothering to eavesdrop on their conversation, just rambling on about his jobs here, his life, his love life, his sad life, his performances, his balloons, his lovable yet alive horse, charlie, his boyfriend, Lawrence, financial problems, his boring life, the life of a clown who won’t stop rambling about his shenanigans. Of course, Djimmi would just sit there, nodding and acting like he understood everything coming out from his irritating lover. Sometimes, Beppi reached BonBon’s limit and she ended up yelling at him to stop or just plain old smacking him on the head like a whining child being salty. But in this case, she had the look of an exhausted mom who has too many rotten, spoiled brats. She let Beppi ramble on about life while she just zoned out, drinking her tea. 

  
  


“-AND that’s why you should NEVER stick a flippin’ FIREWORK UP YOUR-”

_ *AHEM* _

 

Beppi paused right then and there. BonBon paused too, looking at the bigger person in front of her. 

 

“I think you should save your voice for your audiences.” Djimmi quietly said while looking at beppi with an unsettling look. 

 

At that moment, Beppi remembered, the genie had a breaking point as well. The clown took a breath before twiddling with his fingers and adjusting his hat right. 

 

“Yeah. Ok fine.” He answered defeatedly while slumping back into their cushioned bed.  “But don’t worry, I am FULL of hot air! SO I can talk for ages~!” 

 

“Right.” Djimmi responded, tilting his head with a paranoid look on his face, slamming the book close that practically woke BonBon up from daydreaming. 

  
It took a moment for her to process what reality was throwing in her face.

  
“Huh?” She buzzed.

 

Beppi hopped over to their table and tilted his head so he was facing directly at BonBon. She didn’t expect it so it surprised her a little as she started blushing a little out of shock. 

 

“What’s wrong Bonnie? You don’t look yerself!” He asked with his loud, squeaky, irritating yet confident voice. 

 

BonBon hesitated for a moment before chuckling nervously and pushing the clown away firmly out of her space. 

 

“Me? I’m fine.” She answered, trying to sound sure of herself. 

 

Beppi’s face turned from light and happy to stern and annoyed. He wrinkled his nose as he hopped onto the table and looked at the queen straight in the face, with that restless determination in his joyful eyes. 

 

“W-What are you doing you idiot?! Get off the tabl-”

  
“-Till you tell me what’s bothering you, then I’ll get off.” Beppi interrupted with no hesitation needed. He cared about his bestie and he sure wasn’t going to leave her in the dark without knowing what’s going on. 

  
  


“I’m...I’m fine, really. Can you get off no-” 

 

“Booooonie~ Please tell me what’s giving ya the mopes!” Beppi asked again, losing a bit of patience. 

 

BonBon didn’t know how long she could actually keep this up with her clown getting in her face about it. She was starting to lose the confidence in her voice until, luckily, Djimmi saved her by lecturing his lover. 

 

“Beppi, get off the table.” Djimmi firmly interupted while not looking at any of them in the situation they were in. 

 

Beppi huffed and bounced off the table and back to his comfort zone. He fell into a criss cross position as he angrily crossed his arms, furrowing his brows. 

 

BonBon took a moment to breathe as she felt the relief flow through her. She was able to remain calm until Djimmi hummed. The genie hesitated for a moment, fingers still firmly pressing against the book cover as he stood, not looking at the baroness behind him. BonBon sat in a uncomfortable silence for a moment, watching him, if it wasn’t for Beppi’s irritated mumbling. 

 

“Please don’t start that crap.” Djimmi finally said, rubbing his face out of irritation. 

 

BonBon decided to just step it.

 

“Look, guys, I’m fine, really.” BonBon continued as she sipped her tea. “Everything’s alright.” 

 

The two boys look at each other for a moment before Beppi just sighed defeatly. He kept his arms crossed as he stood up. 

 

“Ya sure?” He asked with a more sober and whist tone in his voice. 

  
BonBon nodded while smiling softly. Beppi hesitated for a moment before putting a big smile upon his features and nodded slightly.

 

“I outta get to my performance now. My audience is waiting!” Beppi exclaimed, acting like that whole conversation with BonBon didn’t even happen. 

  
“Your highness~” The clown bowed to her with his deep tone while just joking around. 

 

And just like that, he hugged her quickly and gave Djimmi a kiss on the cheek before bouncing out of the tent and leaving BonBon and the genie alone. 

 

The two sat in silence for a few moments. A sort of “unsettling” silence. BonBon was ready to get up and leave before finishing her tea. 

 

“Well...Thank you oh so very much for the tea, but I must be going now.” BonBon thank him as she stood up.

 

“Alright, good luck with finding your  _ king _ ” Djimmi forenamed and gave her a little wave. 

 

BonBon paused. She hesitated, trying to process what he just said. She turned her head slowly to him with a puzzled yet surprise look on her face. 

 

“H...How did you know I...was…” BonBon suttered. 

 

“Magic~ duh.” Djimmi answered with a wink at her. “Did you forget I was a psychic?”

 

BonBon blushed out of embarrassment as she heard him chuckle. Damnit, how could she forget? She chuckled nervously. With a sheepish smile, she rubbed her neck.

 

“Of course not.” She answered his question. 

 

“Yeah, I could tell. You looked pretty uneasy.” Djimmi continued as he tipped over the empty cup slightly but not too much to knock it over completely. 

 

“Here’s my suggestion; Go for a guy who knows how to talk” He finally said before giving her one last smirk.

 

BonBon didn’t really know what he meant by that but she always knew Djimmi gave advice that have shakespeare vibes to them. They’d don’t make sense unless you turn it around. She just brushed it off.

 

“Ok. Thanks. I’ll...consider it?” BonBon sluttered.

  
“Ok, ok, bye now.” Djimmi chuckled as he waved bye to her another time. 

 

BonBon waved back before smiling and then leaving the tent. 


	3. Beautiful nights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I owe ya one fellas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! So sorry, this took so long but I had other projects to get done and now I am back. BonBon's issues get a little bit worse....

It was easier said than done. 

 

BonBon thought about all the possibilities. WHAT could happen? She thought about all her amazing friends throughout the isles. To be honest, she never even thought about who she liked. She’s been independent almost her whole life, she never had any crushes on any rich handsome princes or kings. She took pity on boys who were the cocky ones, the dashing, good-looking ones with their big castles and high class thrones of royalty. They thought they had it all. They can get it all. But they were obviously wrong thinking they can  _ buy _ love. 

 

BonBon pondered for another good moment before putting her head down on her fancy makeup counter. It didn’t  _ have _ to be love, it just had to be a royal king. Someone who can just...take responsibilities and not try to overrule the kingdom. They had to at least know how to work with her. She just can’t chose ANYbody. She turned her head towards the big tall window that was placed on one of the pink walls of her room. 

 

As she slowly walked towards it, she saw the big carnival that she and Beppi had been working in since they reunited after her arrival from boarding school. There was a glismp of inwell isle 3 past the commotion and rides. The buildings stood tall and proud like they were never leaving which BonBon was glad of. She...remembered rumor and sally. Those two could make great rulers but not kings. She caught another glispm of a certain red shirt and pink skirted gal hovering above the skies. Hilda was in control of the weather but not mother nature itself. At least…that’s what she tells BonBon. It must’ve felt nice being a god--not that they were actually ones of course. Djimmi and Hilda were both magic, so was rumor and cala in different ways. It was funny how they all seemed to conjured up the magic they had dealt with from the big guy. Djimmi was born with it of course. (Lucky one) He tells people their fortunes and does all sorts of the cosmic tricks he’s known through decades from being trapped in some dusty little oil lamp. Hilda can make tornados, storms, blizzards and all sorts of seasons, hell she controls daylight savings for pete’s sake. Rumor has one of the most powerfulest magic of all--not like the devil of course though. She can turn into planes and smash her enemies with her owin chain head and fist. Cala can turn into a sea monster who can turn people into stone and command the ocean. She obviously can talk to all the living sea creatures as well. Dr. Khal...his sort of “Magic” is science based really. He doesn’t believe in that sort of nonsense. Science was all apart of it he nags at everyone about. 

 

All strange yet so...spectacular. She thought about her best friend. Beppi. His magic was...the fun type. He told BonBon he wanted to be  _ different  _ than everyone else. She sure believed in that, the clown could turn himself into a flipping balloon and charasol. She didn’t question him though. If that’s what he’s always wanted, she can’t argue with that. That’s what made Beppi…”Beppi.” His fun, silly, stupid, optimistic humor and nature. It’s what made Bon Bon love him just the way he is to this day. She figured maybe setting someone like that straight, yelling at them at the moments they do something stupid, going against them, be by their side, telling them you love them but hate them, and thinking about all the times she had regrets. It’s something a...girlfriend would do...wouldn’t it? The more she thought about it, the more she felt her heart sinking down deeper into abyss. Maybe all those years, that warm and thrilling feeling WAS just her having a dumb little crush on Beppi--her best friend. 

 

BonBon brushed it off and rolled her eyes as she came back to reality. Her “Best friend” was in love with someone so there’s no take backs. Her throne appeared back into thought. Beppi would be a really fun type of leader but...BonBon paused as she looked down at that big colorful world beneath her balcony that Beppi was standing in. He was trying to show off to Djimmi and that one kid, mugman by juggling bowling pins. He was doing well before his grand finale was ruined by the classic clown joke of throwing the pins in the air and letting them land on his dumb head one by one. 

 

BonBon shook her head in pity with a faint smile on her face as she watched Djimmi roll his eyes and mugman trying to help their clown friend pick up all the bowling pins. The carnival is more of his style. The same he’s had since forever. 

 

She lost track of where her train of thought was going so she decided to go check up on how her subjects were doing. 

 

As she walked towards the door, she heard a fast and nervous sounding knock against it. BonBon opened it and to her surprise, it was Ms. Cinnabon standing there trembling while holding her clipboard with shaky hands over half of her face, hiding half of her face. She was pale and she looked like she’s out of breath. Still, BonBon answered as politely and calm as could be. 

 

“Yes?” She asked. 

 

“Madam’ B-bon Bon. Y-Your c-c-court--E-everyone is concerned!” Ms. Cinnabon stuttered. 

 

“W-What?!” BonBon exclaimed, her voice a little louder than usual. 

 

“T-They all f-f-found out ab-about o-our k-king s-situation…!!” 

 

BonBon finally stepped fully out of her room and closed the big doors, still trying to remain calm. 

 

“Ms. Cinnabon.” She firmly said, trying to sound as sober and calm as possible. 

 

“Y-Y-Yes your majesty?” The little roll answered, terrified. 

 

“W...what did they say? What are your reports?” BonBon asked. 

 

“Oh! U-um…” Ms. Cinnabon flipped through her pages in the clipboard. “Well…” 

 

She hesitated a little while looking behind her and then back at BonBon. 

“They...t-they’re p-panicking! R-requesting for t-t-the queen’s presence in the c-court y-yard…?” 

 

BonBon’s eyes widened even more while she quickly raised a fist, pressing it against the corner of her mouth. 

 

“Madam’.....t-the people a-are t-terrified!! S-Shall I tell them t-t-to w-wait for your a-a-arival…?” Ms. Cinnabon blurted out, still trembling. 

 

“N-no--I mean Y-yes--Ugh! J-just tell them--” BonBon stuttered unlike how she would. She facepalmed while groaning for a moment.  

 

She looked back at Ms. Cinnabon who also looked like she was on the verge of fainting. Once BonBon gathered her thoughts and was able to be sober, she cleared her throat and clasped her hands together at her waist while facing Ms. Cinnabon. 

 

“Ms. Cinnabon….” She started. “I-I will take care of this situation. Just schedule me an assembly with our subjects tomorrow morning. I will inform the public on what’s happening and our solution.” 

 

Ms. Cinnabon looked as if she was about to protest but kept her mouth shut and nodded. 

 

“Y-yes, your majesty.” She finally answered as she wrote it down on her clipboard, trying to focus on the situation at hand. But still, she couldn’t help but ask. “W-What are you going to d-d-do m-ma’am?”

 

BonBon hesitated once more before giving her a firm, unclear answer. To be honest, she didn’t exactly know what to do. She just focused on the thought of calming her people down so things don’t get too stressed out for everyone. The queen did not look her administrator. Instead, she opened the door slightly to her room, releasing a beam of light that shined from inside of it towards her, leaving the two ladies’ shadows behind them. The moment seemed to be a bit fast for BonBon. Like this was a big decision. Life or death. Though, it may feel like it, reality has different preferences. 

 

“I…” She hesitated. “...Don’t worry about it. I will fix this. Just go back to what you were doing and try to calm them down with the council, okay?” 

 

Ms. Cinnabon hesitated for one more moment before averting her eyes and nodding. 

 

“O-Okay, I believe you m-ma’am.” She responded, and still nervous, she scurred down the hall while gripping on her clipboard. 

 

BonBon took one more worried glance before walking back into her queen’s bedroom and gently closing the big door. She sighed heavily as she flopped into her chair in front of the make-up counter. 

 

_ (Oh god, what am I going to tell them?)   _ BonBon thought to herself while rubbing her tired face. 

 

She looked up at the portrait of her mother and then to the window and balcony. 

 

“Come on Bonnie, think!” she whispered to herself while also gripping on her hair. “You just gotta tell them, everything’s going to be alright, I’ll tell them the situation is being handled. They’ll be alri….” She trailed off. 

 

Well of course they’re still going to be worried. BonBon needed a full explanation.  She always felt horrible when she couldn't’ please her people. Now that they’re really worried, she feels even worse. She feared she would let them all down one day, and now that that day might be here, she feels even more stressed out. And Lawrence along with her king situation was not definitely helping. 

 

BonBon sighed again before picking up her duster and walking out to the balcony. She took a drag on it while leaning against the barriers. It was a beautiful night. She looked up at the moon. She couldn’t really see the stars because of how bright and eye bleeding the carnival was, in a good way. She crossed her arms. Nights like this were amazing. Too bad, she had too much on her mind to focus on the actual sky but, just for a moment, it seemed like taking in the view made her let go of all her stress and problems. She felt...reassured. Sometimes, BonBon would just stand there for hours and watch the sky. But not now. 

 

She took the duster from her mouth and exhaled the fog coming from it. 

 

“Watching this view...heh, its magic.” BonBon said quietly to herself while slightly smiling. 

 

Wait. 

 

Just like that, it snapped in her mind. Her eyes widened as she took the duster out of her mouth again and looked down at the carnival. 

 

“Wait. Magic.” She repeated her last word as she found herself an idea. 

 

She took a few moments glaring at the tents below her before leaning against the fences again and sliding down them into a sitting position. She brushed her hand through her hair while sighing one last time. 

 

“I owe ya one fellas.”

 


	4. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Showtime"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD MORNING~! Hope you all are doing just fine. Golly this chapter is a bit longer than the others. But don't worry. The action is comin' fellas.

The sun was still asleep under the horizon, leaving the sky still a darkish blue. 

 

It was really, REALLY early. BonBon got up and went to get changed. There was a reason why she needed to wake up at this time. She knew what was coming and had pretty mixed expectations about it. Not really putting too much effort in her outfit, she thought more about the plan while changing in nice looking, small dress and fixing up her hair a bit. She glanced in the mirror for a few moments while pulling on some old shoes, grabbing her bag and walking out, still trying to fix them. 

 

BonBon carefully, but also quick and quietly, snuck through the halls, past the main courtroom and guards, and out of the kingdom without waking anyone. The carnival wasn’t on during times like this. It was the complete opposite actually. Still and silent, and...faded. It made BonBon feel unsettled because she was so used to the carnival being on all day. Happy hoots and laughs, thrilling screams, sounds of the mechanical metal running and creaking of the roller coasters and rides, and the sweet and greasy smells of funnel cake, cotton candy, and popcorn. Oh boy, there was so many fun things about this place she loved. It reminded her so much of the innocence she once had. BonBon sometimes wished she could be in that state again, so very badly. But still, even though she has her own sugary kingdom to run, the carnival will always be the second beloved kingdom in her heart. It will always remind her of what she and Beppi and had been working for ever since the beginning. 

 

~*~

 

“Beppi.” The Baroness called out to the clown. “Beppi wake up.” 

 

She sat there for a few moments before poking him in the face and calling out to him again. 

 

“Beppi~” 

 

The idiot smacked her hand away and softly groaned while covering half of his face with his arm right after. BonBon furrowed her brows while balking at him. She knew she had to fight her way out to win this one. So, she went on the side of the bed the clown was sleeping on, and with a small grunt, she flipped it to its side, dumping Beppi right out of it. There was a loud thud as he hit the ground. 

 

“Urngh!” He pulled the blanket off of himself. “Oww, BONNIE! What in the gosh DARN golly was that all about?!” 

 

BonBon kicked the sheets to step over them and bent down on both knees to get to his current height

  
“Well, you were being a bit of a butt-face” BonBon teased as she tilted her lip to the side. 

 

“I am a butt-face, what’s your excuse?” Beppi answered dumbly while shooting a playful look towards her. 

 

She groaned while shoving him away by his face. He giggled.

 

“Alright, alright. I don’t have time for anymore nonsense. I need to ask you a very important favor.” BonBon explained while being glad to finally get to the point. 

 

“Yeeeeeees?” 

 

“Erm….I-I have an assembly with my subjects today--this morning. So, I need you…” 

 

Beppi’s face all of a suddenly lit up a little as she was about to finish her last sentence. He was probably hoping she would need him for some dangerous and magical quest or something to announce to the public of candy. BonBon had to hold in her laugh when she crushed his hopes. 

 

“-and Djimmi to be with me while I’m announcing my speech.” 

 

Beppi sat up straight and crossed his arms. 

 

“Oh really? Why?” He asked with his whiney, childish voice. 

 

“It’s... the situation with the king? My people found that out and now they’re going nuts. So, I need help with finding a solution….” BonBon paused while advertising her eyes. “--And, like I said, I need you guys to stand by me while I’m at it.” 

 

She felt a little embarrassed at that last part. For a queen who’s been independent almost her whole life, she sure felt lonely sometimes and nervous to speak in front of her subjects. She usually felt less stressed when she was with her companions, and in this situation was probably one of the worse ones so, she needed them the most. 

 

“I..I get it if you don’t want to stand by me, I don’t want to drag you guys down my string of problems any farther than it already is so-” 

 

“I’ll do it.” Beppi interrupted her. He didn’t have the usual smile on his face, and instead more of a blank calm expression. A sober one. Which was pretty rare, even for Beppi. 

 

“R-really?” BonBon asked just to make sure. She felt a faint smile start creeping among her lips while looking up at him. 

 

“Uh. DUH! Of course I would! I’m your best friend!! We’ve been like that ever since we were kids, I’m always going to be by your side bonnie! Even when you’re in desperate, unforgivable situations yourself!” Beppi beamed as he stood up from the floor, his expression going back to the happy and confident one he’s always had while shooting her another big smile. He held out his hand towards her. “I’m with you, here and always.” 

 

BonBon found herself blushing slightly while adverting her eyes. She smiled then looking back up at him. 

“Yeah.” She grabbed his hand while he helped her stand up. “Here and always.” 

 

~*~ 

 

As BonBon was walking out the door, she looked back at Beppi.

 

“8:00 am, remember? Oh! And make sure to at least look  _ presentable _ .” She called to him. “Be there.”

 

“Yep! See ya in my most approving outfit, madam’~!” Beppi teased while doing a formal bow to top it all off. 

 

“I’m serious, BE there!” She called out to him again while giving him a serious yet playful look. 

 

“I will!” He called out to her one last time. 

 

BonBon chuckled softly while giving him a final glance, then relaxing her expression with a relieved sigh. 

 

_ (Same Beppi.) _ She thought happily to herself. 

 

When the queen arrived at her next stop, she figured it was near 5 am, so she decided to make this a bit quick. Go in, ask her friend to present himself at the assembly, and then get out of there. Besides, she didn’t want to waste any more of their time. BonBon stepped in the tent and glanced around. It was quiet, and dark. She slowly walked past the low sitting table and cushions and found the lamp sitting on one of the hovering table tops. She bent down a little to look at it. It was still the golden, shiny one she’s seen when her genie friend showed her. So interesting but spooky how that small, indestructible, holy god prison was made just perfectly for a jinn. BonBon found herself in a little daze and without thinking, she tapped on it.

 

“Djimmi.” 

  
And then out of nowhere, a sudden explosion of periwinkle-colored clouds and dust bloomed from inside of it along with a loud screeching sound that blasted out of the spout and creaks of the top and a few straight beams of light that shot out as well. It startled BonBon so much, she jolted back with her arms in front of her face and stumbled over, crashing into the low and small table that the crystal ball started rolling off on. After a second, it seemed to stop and leave BonBon’s head still spinning as she was trying to regain her thoughts. She was able to recover quickly when she heard the familiar deep, nervous voice that was above her. 

 

“Jeez...Beppi I told you many times before to NOT-!” The genie trailed off suddenly as he noticed who he was really talking to. 

 

“Bonjour…?” BonBon greeted with a nervous chuckle. 

 

Djimmi glanced down at her for a moment before letting out a breathless smile and then a soft chuckle.

 

“bonjour mademoiselle.” 

 

BonBon chuckled too while attempting to stand up until she turned her head to see the crystal ball roll off the table. She made a swift turn to catch it but ended up rolling it off of her fingertips. She cringed as she heard it crash into thick, broken, glass pieces all over the floor. 

 

“O-Oh gosh, I’m...I’m so s..” BonBon stuttered as she went on her knees to pick up the pieces. She trailed off while glaring at them, feeling awful. She then turned her head towards the genie who had a blank expression as he watched her. “I...I’m sorry Djimmi, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“No. It’s fine.” Djimmi interrupted her as he approached. “Are you okay? If I...haven’t startled you, you wouldn’t have...” He trailed off as well while BonBon stood up with the broken pieces still in her hands. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s alright. I’m...still sorry about this.” She continued while reassuring him in her calm, professional tone. “-Really...I am.”

 

Djimmi cleared his throat while tugging on the fabric edges of his vest. 

 

“Are you okay though? You didn’t injure anything or something?” He asked one more time. 

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” BonBon answered with a soft smile. 

 

Djimmi was the type to worry about her. She didn’t know why, Beppi was the same. They all were the same. BonBon didn’t want to advise the genie that she didn’t need to acquire any concern from him when they both knew she could take care of herself. But, she really did appreciate the consideration and gesture of Djimmi’s thought about her. She always smiled when he did ask about her day, if she was alright, even complimenting her outfit. Of course he’d do just the same with Beppi too. BonBon and Djimmi’s relationship apart from from his and Beppi’s, were usually just seen as good companions. She thought of Djmmi as a older brother mostly. They’d discuss a lot more...sensitive topics than the ones that Djimmi would with anyone, but it made BonBon feel comfortable. She could take out her thoughts on the genie once in a while. She really had a lot of trust in him, and BonBon knew her mother said to never put trust in her friends, but…

 

The baroness snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Djimmi touch her hands slightly, signaling her to shift them towards him. When she did so, the genie gently scraped the pieces from hers into his own hands. The silent and kind gesture left BonBon looking up at the being with a surprised look on her face. She felt herself blushing a little while the genie was setting the glass pieces on top of the bookshelf. 

 

Some people are just for that. 

 

“Well. Not all things last forever I suppose.” He finally spoke, seeming to say that sentence to himself mostly. He looked back down at BonBon. “Anyway, is there a reason why you woke me up from my sleep...at this time…?” 

 

BonBon suddenly stood up straight once she was reminded about the main reason why coming here. She cleared her throat. 

 

“Ah, yes. Well...um, remember my kingdom situation with finding a suitable king or else Lawrence will take the throne?”

 

“Yes…?” Djimmi answered, crossing his arms to his casual position. 

 

The Baroness sighed. 

 

“Well, somehow, my people have-” 

 

“-Found out about your current situation and you’re here to ask me and Beppi to show up at your assembly and help you with a solution.” Djimmi finished her sentence for her. 

 

BonBon, a little dumbstruck, glanced up at the genie. She let out an awkward chuckle, lowering her head slightly and nodded while biting her lip. 

 

“Hm. Educated guess.” The genie continued. “How many days you have left?” 

 

“...T-the deadline is....tonight.” 

 

“Alright.” He averted his eyes for a moment before looking back at BonBon. “Of course I will help you, but, is there any ideas to a solution you have in mind?” 

  
BonBon’s eyes widened a little. A sudden flash of her thoughts finally came back to her mind. She hesitated for moment. 

 

“Well, I’m in quite a rush but there is one I have.” She raised a finger is emphasis. “I think, if we could just...make up a king so my subjects would calm down.”

 

Now saying that out loud, BonBon felt like an idiot because in reality, that plan did sound a little stupid. Why make up a king just to convince her people’s minds? It would just leave them with high expectations enough to stress out BonBon even more. Then everything will just go down in hell. 

 

“That could work.” Djimmi responded. “But, then you’d just leave them with high expectations that you cannot guarantee.” 

 

“Ugh, I know.” BonBon ran her hand down her face. 

 

Djimmi glanced at her for a second before intensing his expression. 

 

“You know what? We will think more about the plan once Beppi and I arrive at your castle to this morning, alright?” 

 

“That’s the plan.” BonBon chuckled dumbly. 

 

Djimmi nodded while leading her towards the exit of the tent. She smiled softly before thanking him and walking out. She checked the time on her watch and soon enough, she felt the adrenaline rush straight to her chest when she saw it was near 8:00 am, almost time for the assembly. 

 

“I’ll pay back both of you, I promise!”  BonBon called out behind her as she took off running. 

 

Djimmi let out a soft chuckle before walking back into his tent. 

 

~*~

 

The sun was finally waking up towards the sky. The light coming from it beamed through BonBon’s window balcony and filled her room and castle with warm, golden aglow. The queen usually took her time in getting ready but at this moment, It was sort of difficult for her to focus as she rehearsed her current lines in the tall mirror that stood above her counter while fixing her dark, brown hair up in place. 

  
She cleared her throat. 

 

“Attention all of SugarLand; It is my duty to come across you all today to announce the solution to our problem here, with our king.” She took a breath. “Worry no more shall I have found the perfect monarch for our kingdom, and that is-” 

 

There was a knock on the door. 

 

BonBon turned her attention as she walked over to open it. Once she did, she saw one of the butlers look to her way. 

 

“Your associates have arrived ma’am.” 

 

“Ah, yes. I’ll be down in a moment.” BonBon answered. 

 

Once the butler attended to her answer, he did a polite bow before walking off through the hallway while BonBon hurried back into her room. She took a quick check of herself in the mirror to make sure everything was alright. She took a deep breath and smiled before putting on her cream-filled cone and walking out of her room. 

 

Once she reached the main throne room, she saw her besties standing in the middle of the long, red carpet that led to the hefty queen’s throne and back to the exit. 

 

“Well, well, well! Ain’t it my two boys here to save the day?” BonBon teased as she walked down the stairs. Once she approached them, she was able to get a better look at their outfits. 

 

Beppi wasn’t lying about looking his best. He was wearing a casual dark red and blue vest over his overalls that held up the stubborn, puffy trousers. He had dull wingtips on and still wore that hat like always. Djimmi on the other hand, was wearing a beige-colored scarf and a jacket that was unbuttoned. His trousers were also as dim as Beppi’s but still stubbornly puffy. All in all, they look good. 

 

“How are ya fellas?” BonBon asked with a smile. 

 

“We’re just  _ dashin’ _ ~” Beppi joked.    
  
Djimmi rolled his eyes while tying his arms behind his back. 

 

“We’re fine. How is it going for you so far?” He asked. 

 

“I’m fine. You guys look lovely.” BonBon answered with a compliment. 

 

At a sudden moment, she noticed them both blushing a little as they heard her. The baroness couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Alright, so what’cha got Bonnie?” Beppi finally asked. 

 

BonBon did a confident nod before placing her hands on her hips. 

“Right. Along me.” She answered as she starting walking down one of the halls from the throne room. 

 

The males looked at each other for a moment before following behind the queen. She cleared her throat. 

 

“So, one of my ideas are that I will convince the court about a made-up king to calm them down. But then, like me and Djimmi confirmed, is that will leave high expectations my people will have and I cannot guarantee.” BonBon explained. 

 

“Yes, that is correct. What my plan is to add on is that we-” 

 

“We need to tell them the truth!” Beppi interupted while walking right aside BonBon. 

 

Her and Djimmi kept walking in a awkward silence for a moment before BonBon sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. 

 

“N-No. That’s not what we’re going to do.” She turned to him. “We DON’T want my people to freak out. Alright? That’s why we’re doing this with just the three of us.” 

 

Beppi’s expression fell to confused and disappointed. He crossed his arms while continuing to walk alongside with her. 

 

“Ok. Fine. But if this turns out to go underwater, we need a plan B or C. I decide that we tell the truth.”    
  
“Fine, fine. But I doubt that will happen.” BonBon walked ahead of him. “Djimmi?” 

 

The genie turned his head towards her, clearly snapped out of his thoughts. 

 

“Oh, right. Well…” He cleared his throat. “I propose we should choose one of the subjects who are willingly enough to become king, at least just to convince Lawrence. Surely there are some suitable ones in your court?” 

 

BonBon tapped her cheek. To be honest, that wasn’t such a bad idea. 

 

“Hm. I understand the concept, and I suppose we could pull that off.” BonBon thought for another moment. “But then again, most of the people in my court always look up to me. There won’t be many to apply.” 

 

Djimmi hummed for a second before averting his eyes. Beppi on the other hand, his face lit up with recognition. He placed his hand on BonBon’s shoulder, obviously to inform he had an idea. 

 

“We can kidnap someone! Maybe that verner vermin rat guy-” 

 

“Ugh, for the 15th time Beppi, we’re NOT kidnapping anyone for fun shooting games or royalty situations.” Djimmi lectured as he facepalmed. 

 

“Yeah Djimmi’s right. That’s for desperate measures, anyway-” 

 

Djimmi looked at BonBon with a bit of annoyance.  

 

“Okay. So. We’ll find a suitable king in my court I will announce of course. Then, we can state the requirements. If no one wants to apply, I was thinking of a reward to give them...Or, go with the rest of my plan. Alright? And if that doesn’t work. We’ll kidnap somebody quickly.” BonBon explained. 

 

“Sounds good enough. But really with the kidnapping-” 

 

“YES Djimmi. Really.” Beppi interrupted then rambling on the reason why. 

 

BonBon glanced back to see Djimmi sighing and crossing his arms while Beppi was in one of his endless rants again. BonBon smiled softly before facing forward and taking a deep breath. 

 

“Showtime.” 

  
  



	5. Not the way we planned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now...what do we say my love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day peoples. I've had waves of school work crash onto me but I was able to get this chapter done. FINALLY! Hope you all enjoy and now the action is getting spicy~ ^ ^

~*~

“Now...what do we say my love?” 

The baroness touched her shoulders as she looked at the 13-year old with a arrogant expression. The child gave her a blank look.

“Our empire will be the most perfect, mark my words.” 

“Yes my sweet. And do you know why?”

There was a quick moment of uncomfortable silence. 

“Because of the queen’s responsible actions. And, our trustworthy, kind-hearted Samuel Lawrence. “ 

The baroness’s grin stretched across her face, making the child shiver in a unsettling silence. 

“Yes. And one day, you will raise this kingdom to be as perfect and honorable just like me. My sweet BonBon.” 

….

“Yes mother.” 

~*~

“Bonnie.” 

“Y-yes?” BonBon buzzed as she was snapped out of her thoughts. 

“They’re waiting for ya. It’s time to shine!” Beppi pointed out. 

“R-right. Ok.” BonBon answered while adverting her eyes. 

The clown seemed to notice her stress and walk right beside her while placing his hand on her shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, holding her candy cane towards her. “You look...unsweetened.” 

“U-Uh…” BonBon hesitated for a moment but was able to regain her thoughts. “Yes. I am fine. Let’s get a move on.” 

She grabbed the cane from Beppi and started trotting towards the main bocany out towards the courtyard. The clown watched her as she confidently made her way there. BonBon slowed down for a moment before finally stopping in her tracks. Beppi stopped next to her as well. His expression turned to concern as the baroness lowered her head. 

“Beppi.” BonBon spoke calmly. “Th...thank you for being with me today. You AND Djimmi. I don’t think I could’ve done this alone.”

There was a moment of silence between them. Only the echoes of worries and questions from the distant crowds of BonBon’s people filled the atmosphere. Beppi glared at her for a moment with wide, glimmering, golden eyes then stretching a big smile on his face. 

“No prob bob” He answered in a more happily and calm tone than he’d usually would. 

BonBon smiled sincerely at him before walking towards the bocancy where Djimmi was standing next to the entrance. He lifted the red curtains over BonBon’s head so she could pass through along with Beppi. 

“You nervous?” Djimmi asked with a tint of a smirk on his face. 

BonBon chuckled confidently. 

“Dead.” She answered giving him a glance. 

On the right of BonBon, she noticed Ms. Cinnabon hustling next to the Baroness between her and Beppi. The lady looked nervous as well while she hid half of her face with her clipboard. 

“I-I hope y-you know what y-y-you’re d-doing, your h-highness….” Ms. Cinnabon stuttered while looking out towards the crowd.

“Don’t worry, I got this.” BonBon replied as she waved to her subjects. 

The crowd grew quite and all eyes focused on BonBon. The queen took a quick glance at her council whose was sitting in their seats behind her. They all had sober and displeased looks on their faces. At that moment, everything was silent. All the attention was now turned directly on the Baroness and it didn’t help calm her nerves at all. BonBon could hear her mother’s words echo in her mind as she furrowed her brows while pressing her lips together, gripping on her cane. 

“Make us a perfect kingdom BonBon.” 

BonBon shook her head slightly and took a breath. She looked upon the crowd and tied her hands together above her waist. 

“Attention all of my people of Sugarlands, I have gathered you all today to discuss the current situation we are in.” BonBon spoke. “As you all would know, Sir Lawrence has informed us about our throne. If we don’t have a king by tonight, he will take the throne from administrative assistant to king.” 

The crowd gasped. BonBon felt her heart pound against her chest as she heard the distant, worried and panicked whispers of her people. Candy children, clearly confused and concerned of what’s happening and parents and folks crying a little. BonBon took action quickly. 

“-But, worry not my people. I have found the solution...” BonBon cleared her throat. She glanced at Beppi and Ms. Cinnabon on her right. Beppi gave her a look bold smile but she could tell he was trying his best to hide his worries. Ms. Cinnabon looked like she was going to faint or have a heart attack by the way she was trembling and covering her face. 

“I...” BonBon stuttered in a quick hesitation. 

All of a sudden, there was a darkness consuming everything and everyone. BonBon heard the sound her heart growing louder in her head. She couldn’t speak for some unknown reason. Perhaps because it was all the eyes that were glaring at her, or maybe...the someone who was next to her. BonBon’s eyes widened as she heard the voice in her ear. 

“Pay attention my darling.” It spoke. “They are all relying on you. Do not let your mother down, now tell them.” 

BonBon hesitated. She felt like there was a rope tying around her neck ready to hang her. She started trembling while gripping tightly on her cane, trying her hardest not to break it. She tried to ignore the voice but couldn’t when it screamed at her. 

“TELL THEM.” 

BonBon silently gasped as she whipped her head to her left, but relaxed her face in confusion once she saw Djimmi glancing at her with a concerned look. BonBon eyed upon the crowd and everything was back to normal. She turned her head slowly back to them and felt her heart hammerjacking in her chest. She looked back at the council behind her. They gave her impatient and disappointing looks. It was like everything was holding its breath, waiting for BonBon. She almost felt her head spinning but snapped back to the clear reality once she felt a hand touch her shoulder. BonBon quickly glanced up at the larger male. Djimmi mouthed the words “Are you ok.” to her. She felt like she was going to break down and sob right there but was able hang on to that little bit of sanity left in her as she looked out upon the crowd and without thinking…

“-I-I will be presenting my new king right here!” BonBon pointed at Djimmi like she was showing off some big entity. 

 

Oh and that was it.

The crowd gasped a little more louder than last time as they had to take in what BonBon just stated. Beppi and Ms. Cinnabon on her left turned directly at her with shocked looks on their faces as their jaws dropped. Djimmi was also a lot taken back. BonBon felt so awful once she saw the nervous awkward smile on his face like he just wanted to disappear from all the attention. The council behind her were also in a surprising abrupt silence. Then after a few moments, BonBon could hear the whispers, questions, and quick gossip of her people.

“It’s a miracle!”

“Golly~!”

“This can’t be true.” 

“Really…?”

“OH! Your Majesty No!” 

“We’re saved!” 

“Will this change...anything?” 

BonBon cleared her throat while everyone turned their attention back on her and the now “New king” Djimmi The FREAKIN’ Great. To be honest, even BonBon caught herself still in shock trying to take in what just came out of her mouth. 

“U-Uh, No, No…” Djimmi chuckled nervously like this was a joke. “Good one your highne-” 

BonBon smacked his arm with her cane as she smiled at the crowd. Djimmi kept his mouth shut once he figured the Baroness was just losing her head again. 

“ANYway. Do not worry. Our kingdom will still run the same system it's always been. Just always know that I am still Queen….just with our King now.” BonBon glanced at Djimmi who just looked away from the crowd while pulling down his turban over his eyes, still trying to avoid the unwanted attention. The queen felt regret boiling up inside of her along with a bit of relief and other emotions which she felt horrible for. 

That did not go according to plan at all. 

~*~ 

It was the afternoon and everyone in the courtyard were at their normal behavior. Working jobs and kids playing tag and other games. There were still a lot of discussion about the king and everything else. 

“What the HECK was that?!” Beppi exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the table. 

“I-I don’t know alright?!” BonBon cried as she gripped on her hair. “I-I just…” 

The three of them grew silent in the dining room. Beppi calmly sat back down in his seat while Djimmi cross-legged while hovering over his. BonBon leaned against her big, tall, table chair as she soothed over her hair. 

“I’m really sorry guys...I-I didn’t know what came over me.” BonBon finally said while taking a drag on her pen. She exhaled the fog while rubbing her forehead. 

“You...blacked out there for a second.” Beppi recalled. He glanced at her with a concerned expression on his features. 

“Was is nostalgia?” Djimmi asked. He kept his arms crossed. 

BonBon glanced at him with a disturbed look then adverting her eyes and frowning. 

“I guess.” She answered. “But instead, it just felt...nerve-wracking.” 

“What you mean?” Beppi asked. 

“I...can’t exactly recall,” BonBon hesitated. “But t-” 

She trailed off from her words as she remembered what the voice was saying. 

““Don’t let them down” 

“Bonnie?” Beppi called while waving a hand in front of her face. “She blacked out again.” 

“I’m fine.” BonBon answered as she politely folder her hands on top on the table. “While we were there, I just panicked and when Djimmi got my attention. I just blurted it out without thinking.” 

Djimmi turned his pipe while furrowing his brows and looking at BonBon. He didn’t look mad or annoyed, but more of a thoughtful but unsettled expression lied on him. He hummed. 

“I am...really sorry Djimmi.” BonBon apologized as she tried to avoid his gaze. 

“It’s alright.” Djimmi answered while giving her a faint smile then dropping it while he sighed. “Hm. I saw this as possibility of a path coming...I just didn’t know we were taking it.” 

Beppi turned to him with a death glare. 

“You saw this coming and you didn’t tell us about it?” He buzzed. 

“Well I see a lot of possibilities Beppi. I didn’t actually think we were going to take this one because it was a rare chance.” Djimmi answered, feeling a little paranoid at this point. 

“Do you a solution?” BonBon asked. 

The three remained silent for a moment before Djimmi cleared his throat and took the pipe from his mouth and exhaling the smoke. 

“Yes.” He answered. “You surrender your throne to Lawrence.” 

“How is that a solution? Why would I do that?” BonBon calmly demanded. 

“Desperate times I believe.” 

BonBon groaned as she face palmed herself. Beppi glanced at her with another concerned look.

“We should take plan B in action then.” Beppi firmly stated as he stood up straight in his chair while raising a fist up to his chest. 

“Look, If we tell the truth now, then my people will literally die of fear and lies. They’d think I’d betray them.” BonBon let out a heavily sigh as she averted her eyes. “There’s no turning back now. Djimmi’s going to have to take the throne.”

The boys looked at each other for a moment then Beppi crossed his arms and leaned against the table while trying his so very best to find at least one solution. 

“Resign?” He asked. 

“No, the king can’t resign that quick once he just started.” 

“Divorce?” 

“No.”

“Abuse to the throne?”   
“No.” 

“FAKE DEATH?!” 

“Ugh!! For pete’s sake Beppi, there’s no way we can…” 

“Fake marriage.” Djimmi interrupted. 

There was another awkward silence as the three sat there. BonBon slumped back in her seat as she crossed her arms. She felt weak but at the same time, she had a little hope. 

(What was with the weird flashback? And why at THAT time?) BonBon thought to herself.   
(I guess it was because of the loud, nervous crowds and how I didn’t want to let my people down. Ugh. I put too much stress on myself.) 

She figured she was going to have to see a doctor later or maybe a therapist on why she was having some weird kind of PTSD for unknown reasons, but for now, she had to take care of the situation at hand. She glanced back the her fellas who were protesting and arguing against each other. 

“This is only the best for her kingdom Beppi.” 

“I know but there has to be a better way to do this! Let’s just kidnap someone worthy enough.” 

“You know we can’t do that. We’re her friends. Friends don’t leave each other in situations like this!” 

“Ugh! Yeah but what if Lawrence finds out you’re in on this? He’ll do something to you AND Bonnie!” 

Once BonBon finally had enough of the yelling she slammed her hands against the table as she stood up. The loud sound grabbed the attention from the two males as they quickly grew quiet. 

“Listen I don’t want this either! But as a queen of Sugarlands, I must take responsibilities as well!. So please would you two stop fighting and just bare with me in this?!” BonBon exclaimed. “

There was another silence. BonBon slowly sat back down in her seat and rubbed her forehead, tiredly. 

“I don’t want to let anyone down. Lawrence will take the throne if my kingdom doesn’t have a king. So please.” BonBon glanced up at them then at Djimmi. “Will you be SugarLand’s new king?” 

BonBon knew Djimmi wasn’t really comfortable with the royalty of serving as a leader. And she respected it, thinking nothing much because she knew she’d never need a king...until now. She still felt really guilty for forcing Djimmi on this without a warning. But sadly to say...her kingdom needed a lot more attention than the situation she put her friends in. BonBon expected Djimmi was going to have mixed feelings about this along with choices….which he didn’t really have a choice to begin with. With a few moments of awkward, anticipating silence, the genie lowered his head and sighed, obviously wanting to say no in this but still not wanting to let his beloved companion down.

“As if I had a choice.” He mumbled then glanced at the Baroness. “Yes.” 

BonBon couldn’t help but feel a lot more relief and at the same time, still feel completely awful. She had a lot of mixed emotions but had to remain herself as she folded her hands and smiled sincerely at her friend. There was still plenty of weight holding down her shoulders. 

“Of course there won’t be a real marriage with us. Just to let you know Beppi.” BonBon teased as she winked at the clown. 

He sighed. 

“Yeah. I know. Don’t go rubbing it in my face about it.” He stuck his tongue out at her then changed his look back to his normal, happy expression. 

Once again. BonBon remembered she did not have to marry someone for love to be a king, it just had to be someone with at least a average amount of common sense. And Djimmi was pretty much...perfect for that position. He just didn’t like a tons of crowds putting their expectations high on his shoulders. Especially from a crowd that wasn’t his. Besides all that, it wasn’t going to be that hard faking a kind of love and respect for her newly found king...since she already didn’t need to fake it. 

“Alright, well, Djimmi? Can I have a private word with you? I need to lay out some classified things.” BonBon asked while pointing towards the hallway. 

“Oh come on. I’m also your friend Bonnie. Can’t I listen to some “classified things?” Beppi whined as he crossed his arms again. 

The Baroness clicked her tongue and groaned softly. She looked at Beppi with a thoughtful look and grabbed his shoulders from underneath his collar. 

“Beppi.” She glared at him. “You don’t need to listen to these classified things because they are boring and involve TAXES.” 

“No…” Beppi whispered to himself as his golden eyes widened.

BonBon nodded slowly while tilting her lip. Beppi stared at her for a few more moments before making a sour face and gently pushing the Baroness away. 

“Ew. Don’t ever say those nasty words to me again.” He said as he pointed at BonBon. 

“Will you let me go then?” 

“Fine. Just don’t make out or anything like that.” 

“Nonsense. The only person I’d actually do that to is Beppi.” Djimmi addressed the clown as he held the door open for BonBon while she headed out into the hallway then following after her. 

“Don’t cause any trouble.” The genie added while giving the clown a dead glare and pointing at him. 

“Oh I won’t~” Beppi teased as he poked his cheek and giggled. 

Djimmi closed the door behind him and turned his attention to BonBon. Right when he was about to question her request, she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him, pressing her cheek against his soft chest. Djimmi’s expression remained blank as he watched her, keeping his arms by his sides. 

“Thank you.” BonBon whispered as she furrowed her brows and looked down. “You...you’re a good friend. You and Beppi.” 

Djimmi hesitantly wrapped his arms around the Baroness’s small frame. He tried not to make this as awkward as possible considering this was just a casual hug friends would do. He cleared his throat. 

“Don’t mention it.” He mumbled without thinking. 

BonBon felt a smile creep up on her lips as she remained still in her place. They hugged for a few moments before the she felt Djimmi gently brushed her away. BonBon let go as well then averted her eyes, trying to act like that never happened. She...really found herself blushing a little. 

“W-Well. Since you will be king...a important requirement is that you must remain here while serving the throne.” BonBon advised as she kept her eyes shut, as if she were trying to look professional. “Believe me, I disagree with this as much you do.” 

Djimmi hummed while crossing his arms again and averting his eyes. 

“I suppose that is reasonable.” He sighed. “As long as you let Beppi stay as well.” 

BonBon lifted her head slightly while tapping her chin. 

“Hm. I guess I can allow him to stay. My people won’t seem to mind but it’s really up to him to make that decision.” She answered. “I suggest you discuss that with him, alone, later.” 

“I will. Is that all?” Djimmi asked. 

“Hm...well, no. But I’ll inform you on the other details later ok?” BonBon replied while wrapping her arms behind her back and giving Djimmi another sincere smile. 

Djimmi nodded then turned to open the door, leading BonBon into the room as he followed. Beppi was sitting on the chest that sat in front of BonBon’s pink, queen-sized bed while staring at the big portrait of her mother. Once he caught a glance at the two who were entering the room, he quickly turned his attention away from the portrait and stood up to smile at his companions. 

“You guys done gossiping?” He teased. “Also, I hope you didn’t use your tongues.” 

BonBon’s face immediately grew a little bit redder than before as she clenched her teeth while furrowing her brows at the clown. He shot her another one of his cheeky smiles as he winked at Djimmi. The genie just groaned while face palming himself. 

“Do you want me to smack you again?” BonBon demanded as she pointed the striped-cane towards Beppi’s face. “Because I will gladly do so.” 

“-Must we joke about this?” Djimmi sighed heavily. 

The baroness lowered her staff as she gave the clown one more dirty glance then turning her attention to the genie who was crossing his arms and glaring at both of them with a tired look. 

“It’s getting late. We should probably get going.” Djimmi advised. “What time would should we arrive tomorrow?” 

BonBon lifted her head again while thinking. 

“Hm...9:30 am.if that’s alright with you. I want to get this done and over as soon as possible.” BonBon replied as she opened the door for them to leave. 

“9:30? But that’s so eeeeeeaaaarly-” Beppi whined loudly as he was interrupted but a gentle shove to the arm. 

“That’s fine. You don’t have to go with me if you have work.” Djimmi addressed him as he pulled him closer from his dumb overalls. 

Right when Beppi opened his mouth to protest, Djimmi gave him a dead glare which meant to the clown and BonBon; “Don’t test me bastard or I will use 80% of my power to knock off all of your darn heads.” Beppi kept his mouth shut and he averted his eyes while gripping on his partner’s wrist. 

“Yeah. Alright fine. It’s not like all of us have work on the same day or anything-” He mumbled to himself. 

“We’ll be going now. See you tomorrow your highness.” Djimmi smiled at her before grabbing Beppi by the hand and dragging him back out into the carnival. 

BonBon chuckled and waved back as she watched the clown whine in frustration at the genie while they walked back to their tent. Oh man, she loved them so much and definitely owed them one big time.

BonBon went back inside but to her surprise, she jumped with a silent shriek once she turned her head down to the little cinnamon bun that was below her. 

“O-oh!! Y-your m-m-majesty, I d-didn’t mean to s-startle you!!” Ms. Cinnabon cried, hiding half of her face with her clipboard. 

“I-it’s fine. I should’ve known you were here.” BonBon reassured her as she dusted off her dress. “What brings you to my attention?’ 

“W-Well...I j-just wanted to d-discuss to you about your decision w-with the k-k-king…?” 

BonBon glanced at her for a moment before smiling lazily at her while rubbing her face, tiredly. 

“Yes. I meant to announce the new king to the public.” BonBon crossed her arms while beginning to walk down the hall. “I...I apologize for not informing you and council about it first, Ms. Cinnabon.” 

“Oh n-no! It’s a-alright madam! I-Im sure y-you know exactly what y-you’re doing. A-as long as the kingdom h-has a king, I think w-we’ll be fine.” Ms. Cinnabon stuttered hastily. BonBon noticed her blushing a little. 

Once they arrived at the queen’s room, BonBon turned to her administrator assistant and gave her a sincere smile. 

“Me too.” She beamed. 

“...I-Is he really suitable? Is h-he even a duke? D-Does he even know how t-to s-serve the throne?” Ms. Cinnabon stuttered again. 

“You’ve seen him around before. Djimmi remember?” BonBon answered. “-And yes. Of course he’s suitable. He’s sweet, quiet, mature, smart…” 

She found herself trailing off while adverting her eyes. 

“-Charming…” 

Ms. Cinnabon glanced up at her in a sort of confusion, not seeming to realize what BonBon was thinking about. 

“Y-your majesty? 

“Huh?” BonBon buzzed. 

“Are you a-alright? Y-You’re n-not sick o-or anything r-right?” 

BonBon realized she was blushing again. 

“O-Oh! No. I’m fine. Anyway, you’re dismissed.” BonBon smiled at her one more time before quickly scurrying into her room and closing the door. 

The baroness slid down against the other side while brushing her hand through her hair and heavily sighing. There sure was going to be a lot to deal with tomorrow. -And she needed to be prepared for it, so BonBon slipped into her rose nightgown and fell into bed, wishing she could just sleep for the rest of the day tomorrow.


End file.
